


The Cherry on Top

by hypnotictacos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (when he wants to be), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, M/M, No Volleyball, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, film major!hinata, film major!yamaguchi, geography major!kageyama, hinata is a little ball of energy, psychology major!tsukishima, spilled coffee trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotictacos/pseuds/hypnotictacos
Summary: “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Kageyama turned to face the figure who had run into him and raised an eyebrow at the flushed form of the tiny boy. “Really, I didn’t mean to,” the boy continued, seeming to just be speaking whatever words came to his mind. “It’s just--the ice, you know? I’m not the brightest. I shouldn’t have been running--it was stupid of me. And I’m sorry about the coffee. Is it really hot? Do you think we should get you something for that? You don’t think it’s burning you, do you? Oh god, that would be horrible.”Kageyama stared with a blank expression as the orange-haired boy in front of him quite literally word-vomited....In which Kageyama never expected a tiny orange-haired ball of energy to come barreling into his life, but now Hinata Shouyou won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is very loosely based off of [this fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720139/chapters/8238706) and by loosely i mean there are a few slight similarities in the beginning, but the rest is all my own.

The weather was freezing; probably somewhere below the 30s if Kageyama had to guess. He trudged through his campus in the crisp morning air, trying to find his way back into warmth as quickly as possible.

His day had been going terribly so far with him missing his first alarm, not being able to grab breakfast, forgetting his phone and having to go back for it, and now having to put up with the atrocious weather. He huffed a sigh of frustration at just the mere memory of his roommate, Tsukishima, shoving him awake and telling him he was going to be late for his first class of the day.

He took a quick glance at his phone to check the time before his eyes widened and he quickly picked up his walking pace. If the weather were more agreeable, Kageyama may have been outright running at this point, but even he was not stupid enough to run when the ground was covered in a thin layer of ice. It was for this reason that Kageyama didn’t even consider the fact that someone else may be doing just that. After all, if even _Kageyama_ was smart enough to walk that day then everyone must be doing the same.

Oh, how wrong he was. Kageyama took in a quick, sharp breath as he felt a body ram into his back and a very, _very_ hot liquid spill across his jacket sleeve. He glanced down at his arm to see a brown stain coating the cloth of his jacket and frowned in displeasure. _Isn’t this just the cherry on top,_ he thought to himself dryly.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Kageyama turned to face the figure who had run into him and raised an eyebrow at the flushed form of the tiny boy. “Really, I didn’t mean to,” the boy continued, seeming to just be speaking whatever words came to his mind. “It’s just--the ice, you know? I’m not the brightest. I shouldn’t have been running--it was stupid of me. And I’m sorry about the coffee. Is it really hot? Do you think we should get you something for that? You don’t think it’s burning you, do you? Oh god, that would be horrible.”

Kageyama stared with a blank expression as the orange-haired boy in front of him quite literally word-vomited. When he seemed to finally be slowing down, Kageyama decided it was time to speak up. “The ground was slippery today. Why did you think running would be a good idea?”

The boy’s face scrunched up into a weird expression and he responded, “I already said I was being stupid. I don’t need you to shove it in my face.”

“I’m not, though,” Kageyama argued. “I’m genuinely confused. _I’m_ dumb, and even I knew not to do that. What level of stupidity must you possess to surpass even me?”

“Um, I don’t know?” The boy furrowed his brows and looked slightly lost. “I can’t tell if you’re calling me stupid right now or not.”

“Oh, I’m definitely calling you stupid,” Kageyama said.

“Oh,” the boy replied. “That’s not very nice.”

Kageyama shrugged. “My _day_ hasn’t been very nice. You just somehow managed to make it even worse. Congrats.”

“I really am sorry,” the boy reiterated. “I can make it up to you, though. What if I buy you coffee later? To make up for the spilled one.”

“It’s your coffee that was spilled, though; not mine,” Kageyama pointed out.

“True, but I feel like I should do something,” the boy said, shrugging his shoulders. “How about after whichever class you were headed to right now? We can meet here again.”

And just like that, Kageyama was reminded of how fucking screwed he was. “Oh, shit,” he exclaimed. “My class--oh god, I’m so fucking late right now.”

“Um?”

Kageyama waved off the boy and said, “I need to go, like yesterday. I’ll meet you here, ok? Bye.”

“Ok, bye!” the boy called out to the retreating form of Kageyama. “Don’t forget!” Kageyama rolled his eyes as he speed-walked his way towards his class. As if he could forget with the coffee stain glaring up at him from his jacket sleeve. _At least it was some form of warmth,_ he thought to himself as he opened the doors to the building of his first class.

* * *

“Hey!”

Kageyama turned to see the familiar orange-haired boy from before running up to him. “Hi,” he greeted, his voice much calmer than his companion’s.

“Let’s go get some coffee!” the boy exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air like a character out of an anime.

“Uh. yeah,” Kageyema said, not sure how to respond to the boy’s energy. So far, his main form of human interaction since coming to college had been with Tsukishima, who wasn’t really the sunshiney type of guy.

“So, I was thinking,” the other boy said, carrying the conversation all on his own. “What’s your name? I’ve been calling you ‘that guy’ in my head, but I feel like it would be better to put a name to the face.”

“Kageyama Tobio,” he answered shortly.

“Hmm, Kageyama huh? Nice. I’m Hinata Shouyou,” he replied, pointing a finger at himself as he spoke. “I’m a film major, in case you were wondering. My parents were a bit on the ropes about the idea of me studying film at first, but I managed to convince them. They’re really understanding, so it didn’t take that long. What about you? What’s your major?”

Kageyama frowned. Why did this boy talk so much? “I’m a geography major.”

“Wow, that sounds so cool!” Hinata exclaimed, bouncing a little as he walked. “Do you like dirt a lot? I figure you should if you would take a major like that. Personally, I’ve never found dirt that fascinating but what do I know? I’m not the geography major.”

“That’s not what I study,” Kageyama said, his jaw clenching just a bit at the pure stupidity of Hinata’s statement. “Geography and agriculture are two different things.”

“Well, duh,” Hinata said with a roll of his eyes. “If they weren’t different then there wouldn’t be different words for them.”

Kageyama’s jaw clicked, but he said nothing. Hinata Shouyou was clearly another level of stupid that even Kageyama couldn’t compete with. There was no reason for him to try to argue with someone who couldn’t even hold a normal level conversation.

“Oh, we’re here!” Hinata said, cutting off the conversation abruptly. “What do you want? I’ll just go ahead and order whatever it is.”

“I’ll just have an iced vanilla latte,” Kageyama said.

“Ok, cool,” Hinata replied, making his way over to the register to order. Kageyama watched the orange-haired boy for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. Why, of all people, did _he_ have to get stuck with the extroverted kid?

* * *

Kageyama flopped down on his bed, carelessly dumping his bag on the ground beside him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Tsukishima asked, causing Kageyama to turn his head and glare sharply at his roommate.

“None of your fucking business,” he bit out, raising himself to a sitting position.

“Oh, of course. So sorry I asked,” his roommate replied with a roll of his eyes. “You’d think there would be a bit of gratitude at the fact that I spent precious seconds waking you up for class, but then again what can one expect from someone like you?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled in response. “I don’t need to thank a stuck-up asshole like you for anything.”

“And you say _I’m_ the asshole,” Tsukishima retorted. “Anyway, are you going to answer my question or do I need to figure it out myself?”

There was a moment of silence before, “It’s nothing. Just some really loud kid who made me feel drained. I just need to recuperate for a bit and I’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima smirked. “Nice vocabulary. There may be hope for you yet.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Ok, ok,” he said with a small laugh. “Who was this ‘really loud kid?’”

Kageyama scrunched up his nose. “Some orange-haired film major named Hinata Shouyou.”

“Oh, Hinata,” Tsukishima said with a hint of recognition in his voice.

“You know him?” Kageyama asked, finally turning his body to fully face his roommate.

“Yeah, I do.” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses with a shrug before continuing, “Yamaguchi is friends with him. You know, same major and all. I’ve had to put up with him on a few occasions.” Tsukishima paused in consideration before saying, “I can see how he would leave you feeling drained.”

Kageyama didn’t respond to that. Overall, he was left feeling somewhat confused about Hinata. After all, it’s not like he didn’t _like_ the guy, he just wasn’t sure how to respond to Hinata’s seemingly endless flow of energy. He never knew how to respond to anyone’s flow of energy. He breathed a sigh before flopping back down on his bed and muttering, “I’m going to take a nap.”

“Don’t you have another class in an hour?” Tsukishima asked, probably with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll just set an alarm.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Right, because that turned out so well last time.”

“Shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is chapter 2!! this fic is pretty fun to write lmao, so it's going to be a multi chapter fic. im not sure how often i'll update, but i don't abandon things once i put them out there so if I go awhile without updating just know that it'll get done eventually :)

Kageyama fiddled with his phone awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that he was insanely third-wheeling while sitting in _his own_ dorm room.

Yamaguchi had come over to talk with Tsukishima, and the two had been talking about one thing or another for almost 30 minutes. Kageyama wished they would just leave so he could stop feeling like he was intruding on their boyfriend-time. Those two were disgustingly adorable in a way that made Kageyama want to hide under his blanket just to give them some privacy. When he had first met Tsukishima, Kageyama hadn’t thought it was possible for that guy to be cute in any way. After all, he was literally someone who took joy out of seeing other people suffer. However, once he met Yamaguchi and saw those two interact, that whole notion went out the window. If Tsukishima were actually someone he considered a friend, Kageyama may have actually teased him about it.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned a questioning look on the freckled boy. “Oh, sorry, were you busy?” Kageyama shook his head. “Ok, well I was just wondering if you wanted to come with Tsukki and I to go get coffee.”

Kageyama cringed. The last thing he needed right now was to be third-wheeling _in public_. “I’m good,” he said, turning down their offer in the politest way he could.

But Yamaguchi just rolled his eyes and said, “I know that you _think_ you’re good, but that’s besides the point. _I_ feel bad that I keep coming into your dorm and disturbing your peace, so let me make it up to you by buying you coffee. It’s for my own peace of mind.”

Kageyama groaned, eliciting a smile from Yamaguchi who knew that he had been convinced. “Fine,” he grumbled. “I’ll come.”

“Great!” Yamaguchi clapped his hands together in delight. “Let’s get ready to go.”

Kageyama dragged himself to his feet and for a brief moment he wondered why everyone kept trying to buy him coffee these days before he brushed the thought away and slipped on his jacket.

“Did you have to invite him?” Tsukishima asked, sending a displeased look in Kageyama's direction. “I’m sure he would have been fine on his own.”

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said with a laugh. “I’m just trying to be nice.”

“As usual,” Tsukishima muttered. Kageyama noted, however, that he didn’t seem all that upset.

“I don’t have to go, you know. I said I was good,” Kageyama pointed out as one last attempt to get out of third-wheeling.

Yamaguchi didn’t hesitate a second before demolishing that attempt by saying, “Oh, you’re coming whether you like it or not. And if you’re worried about third-wheeling, you can rest easy knowing that we’re meeting another friend there.”

“Oh,” Kageyama said, blinking in surprise. “I thought--”

“Yeah, I know what you thought,” Yamaguchi interrupted, brushing him off. “Now, can we hurry up and go? We’re already, like, two minutes late.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Tsukishima said, opening the door. “It’s not like it would kill him to wait just a bit, though.”

“Remember what I said about trying to be nice?” Yamaguchi said, stepping through the threshold. Kageyama quickly followed and the three set out to the coffee shop.

“I remember,” Tsukishima replied.

“Yeah. So let’s hurry.”

* * *

Kageyama stared at the orange-haired ball of energy that was bouncing in his seat next to him. He should have known.

Hinata had been waiting at the coffee shop when the trio had arrived, and the boy had given a very enthusiastic greeting when he saw them coming. “Kageyama!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t expect to see you!”

“Oh, you know each other?” Yamaguchi asked as he lowered himself into a seat at the table Hinata was sitting at. “Great! Now you really won’t be third-wheeling. Or fourth-wheeling, even.”

“Yeah…” Kageyama fidgeted uncomfortably as he took a seat next to Hinata. It’s not that he was unhappy to see the orange-haired boy, but he still didn’t know how to interact with him.

Hinata, however, didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah, this is great!” he said loudly. “Last time we spoke Kageyama had to leave really quickly, so I was kind of disappointed. Now we can talk more freely, and for longer!”

Hinata offered Kageyama a bright smile, which Kageyama attempted to return. If Hinata’s cringe was anything to go by, his attempt was a failure.

“I’m glad,” Yamaguchi said. “Well, I’m gonna go order some coffee. What do you guys want?”

“Same as usual,” Tsukishima answered.

“I figured. Kageyama?” Yamaguchi turned expectant eyes on him and he panicked. _What_ do _I want?_ He thought to himself. _Shit, I should have thought about this beforehand like I did with Hinata._

“Uh, water,” he blurted out before instantly cringing at himself. Who goes to a coffee shop and orders water?

“Um… are you sure about that?” Yamaguchi asked, raising his eyebrows. Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama saw Tsukishima laughing quietly and he swore to get that bastard back for that.

“Don’t you mean an iced vanilla latte?” Hinata cut in, eyeing Kageyama with an amused glint in his eyes. “That’s what you got when you were with me.”

“Oh. Right.” Kageyama paused for a moment, trying to remember if he had actually liked that drink, before giving up and saying, “Yeah, that’s what I meant.”

“Ok. I’ll be right back.”

Kageyama watched Yamaguchi walk away, refusing to turn his head and meet either Tsukishima or Hinata’s eyes. However, Tsukishima barrelled on ahead, saying, “Water, huh? Is that a new type of coffee? Does it taste good?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama growled. He could already feel a warm blush spreading across his cheeks, and he hated when he blushed in front of other people. It always felt demeaning.

“Aw, leave him alone Tsukishima,” Hinata said with a bright tone. “We’ve all had those moments.”

“I haven't,” Tsukishima scoffed.

“So you say,” Hinata argued with a roll of his eyes. “It’s not like you would admit to it if it happened.”

“Wouldn’t admit to what?” Yamaguchi asked, coming back over with everyone’s drinks in his hands. Kageyama took a moment to wonder how Yamaguchi had gotten those drinks so fast, and then took another to marvel at the fact that Yamaguchi was able to carry 3 coffee cups all on his own.

“That even he has done embarrassing things in public,” Hinata chirped, grabbing Kageyama’s cup from Yamaguchi’s hands and passing it over.

“Thank you,” Kageyama murmured as he grabbed the cup. He took a tiny, experimental sip and sighed in relief. It turns out he actually did like the drink.

“Oh my god, he’s had so many of those moments,” Yamaguchi laughed. “I could go on for a while just talking about them.”

“Ooh, do tell,” Hinata said with a grin, leaning forward conspiratorially.

“How about we don’t talk about this,” Tsukishima cut in, glaring at Hinata. “For the good of _everyone_ here.”

“You’re just embarrassed,” Hinata replied with a tiny laugh. “It’s ok, Tsukishima. We’ve all been there.”

“Literally shut up right now.”

Hinata laughed at that and Kageyama slightly cringed at how loud it was. Could this guy never even be remotely quiet?

“So, Kageyama,” Hinata started, turning to face Kageyama, “who do you usually hang out with? That is, other than these two.”

Kageyama stiffened at the question. He hadn’t managed to make any close friends since coming to college, and the few people he did talk to on occasion could only be considered acquaintances at best. Because of this, he hesitated a moment before answering, “Sometimes I talk to Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Whoa, those two are two years older than us right?” Hinata asked with slightly wide eyes. Kageyama nodded. “Huh. That’s cool, I guess. Do you not talk to anyone in our year?”

“Not really…” Kageyama said, feeling slightly embarrassed. It’s not like he could help that he had no friends, but it still made him feel slightly ashamed. After all, if he was just better at speaking to others he would probably have plenty of friends by now.

“Hmmm,” Hinata hummed. He paused a moment, seeming to consider what to say, before shrugging and just saying, “Well, you’ve got me now!”

“Oh,” Kageyama said dumbly. “Uh, yeah I guess I do.” He awkwardly scratched his cheek, trying to hide his flush. Hinata was so loud that everything he said made Kageyama feel embarrassed.

“Hey, maybe you can introduce me to Oikawa and Iwaizumi sometime,” Hinata said, suddenly bouncing in excitement again. “I’ve never had a real conversation with any of our upperclassmen! Would you be willing?”

“I don’t see why not,” Kageyama answered.

“Awesome!” Hinata grinned widely. “When?”

Kageyama shrugged. “I’d have to ask them. We haven’t spoken in a while, so I don’t know their schedules.”

“Ok! Should we exchange phone numbers so you can tell me once you figure it out?” Hinata pulled out his phone and offered it to Kageyama, who nodded and grabbed the device. He put his number into Hinata’s phone quickly and handed it back. Hinata looked it over before nodding in satisfaction. “Thanks!”

“No problem.”

* * *

**_To: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Hey._

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Tobio? What do u want_

  
  


**_To: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_I know a guy who wants to meet you and Iwaizumi. I promised him I would set something up._

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_And?_

  
  


**_To: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_When would you be willing to meet him?_

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Ask Iwa._

  
  


**_To: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Can’t you just give me a day and a time?_

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Ur annoying. Saturday at 4pm by that one coffee shop_

  
  


**_To: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Which one?_

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_The one by the arts building_

  
  


**_To: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Ok, thank you._

* * *

**_To: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_Oikawa said Saturday at 4pm._

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_awesome!! where tho??_

  
  


**_To: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_The same coffee shop that we went to with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi._

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_kk!! seems like weve been going there a lot lmao_

  
  


**_To: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_Yeah._

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_well ill see u there!!_

  
  


**_To: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_Yeah._

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_:D :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay 3rd chapter!!! and we get to see some oikawa and iwaizumi? amazing.
> 
> enjoy!!

Kageyama sat uncomfortably in a chair outside the coffee shop with a glare on his face. This was the third time within the week that Kageyama had come to this coffee shop; at the rate he was going, the staff was probably going to start recognizing him. The thought made him glare even harder.

“Ah, Tobio, you shouldn’t glare so much,” a familiar voice lilted behind him. Kageyama turned in his chair to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi sauntering up to him. Oikawa smirked down at him and said, “You’re so gonna have frown lines when you’re older. Do you realize how unattractive those are?”

“Oi, don’t be an asshole,” Iwaizumi spoke up as he lowered himself into a seat. “We just got here, and no one has the energy to deal with your shitty attitude.”

Oikawa pouted as he dropped himself down into a chair next to Iwaizumi and whined, “You’re always so mean to be, Iwa. I don’t have a shitty attitude.”

“Sure you don’t,” Iwaizumi said dryly. Then he turned to Kageyama and offered a smile. “It’s nice to see you again, Kageyama. How have you been?”

“Fine,” Kageyama answered. It had been a while since the last time he had encountered these two, and all of a sudden Kageyama was starting to feel very awkward. He silently hoped Hinata would hurry up and get over here.

“A man of many words,” Oikawa teased. “Such eloquence.”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Iwaizumi said, turning to glare at his friend.

“You’re mean,” Oikawa pouted. “Tobio is my sweet underclassmen; I’m _allowed_ to tease him. Right, Tobio?”

Kageyama shrugged his stiff shoulders. “I don’t mind.”

“See!” Oikawa said, turning triumphant eyes on Iwaizumi.

“He’s just being polite,” Iwaizumi argued. “I’m sure, deep down, he hates it.”

“Why though?” Oikawa asked. “It’s a sign of my affection, you know.”

“My point, exactly,” Iwaizumi said smugly. “No one wants your affection.”

Oikawa gasped. “How rude! Just for that, I’m not sitting next to you anymore.” Oikawa got out of his seat and moved over to sit next to Kageyma, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he did so. Once again, Kageyama sent out a silent plea for Hinata to hurry his ass up. Hinata may be like a slap in the face sometimes, but at least he was never awkward to be around. _Or blatantly flirting,_ Kageyama added on.

Apparently the universe took pity on him, as he soon heard the loud tone of Hinata’s voice call out, “I’m here! Sorry that I’m late!”

Kageyama raised his hand and waved to Hinata, who quickly bounded over to the table. He seemed to examine the chairs for a moment before plopping down into the one that Oikawa had left vacant next to Iwaizumi.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa said, a pleasant smile spreading across his face. “Are you Tobio’s friend?”

“Yup!” Hinata replied with a grin. “My name is Hinata Shouyou.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Hinata,” Oikawa greeted. “Although, I must admit I’m a bit curious as to _why_ you wanted to meet Iwa and I.”

Hinata glanced between Oikawa and Iwaizumi with bright eyes. “I’ve just heard a lot about you two. Oh, and you’re apparently the only people Kageyama talks to, so I just thought it would be fun to meet you.”

“What exactly have you heard?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just this and that,” Hinata said, not really answering the question. If Oikawa’s unimpressed look was anything to go by, Kageyama wasn’t the only one who noticed. “Anyways though,” Hinata said, starting to bounce in his seat, “how long have you known Kageyama for? And how did you guys meet? What makes you get along? He doesn’t have many friends, so I’m honestly kind of curious about what makes it so that he actually considers you guys among the people that he talks to.”

“I met Tobio through Iwa,” Oikawa said, pointing a delicate finger at his friend. “They’re both geography majors, so they ran into each other a few times. Iwa took pity on his poor, socially awkward underclassmen and invited him to come meet me. You know, I’m quite popular around these parts. Just through association with me, Tobio became a bit higher in the social hierarchy.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Sure he did. And I wasn’t taking pity on him, dumbass. I just thought he looked like a decent guy, and someone we would get along with. It’s called making friends, Oikawa.”

Hinata smiled at the interaction and said, “From what I’ve heard, Oikawa has a lot of friends. That’s why I asked what made you guys get along with Kageyama. I mean, you two have always just been you two. It’s kind of weird to think that there’s, like, a hidden third member to your club or something.”

“I wouldn’t be hidden,” Kageyama cut in. Hinata turned his eyes on Kageyama, who instantly started to shift under the attention.

Hinata seemed to notice, as he simply raised an eyebrow and said, “Nah, you would definitely be hidden. Like a secret member or something.” Kageyama frowned, but decided not to argue.

“Tobio is just very cute,” Oikawa said, dragging Hinata’s attention back to him. “I decided to adopt him. _That’s_ why he got to stick around with us.”

“Wait, did you actually adopt him?” Hinata asked, his brown eyes widening.

“No, he meant it metaphorically,” Iwaizumi cut in. “And honestly, that’s not even true. Oikawa didn’t really like Kageyama at first. In fact, he kept asking me if we could ditch the poor guy. The _actual_ reason he got to stick around is because, unlike Oikawa, I’m not a dick.”

“I’m a _very_ nice person,” Oikawa argued. “Anyone can tell you that.”

Iwaizumi raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Any one of your fangirls, you mean?”

“Hey, the fact that I even have fangirls should be a testament to my good nature,” Oikawa shot back with a smug grin. “Do _you_ have any fangirls? Or even any fans, for that matter?”

“Do you want me to beat you up?”

There wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before Oikawa blurted out, “Sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

“That’s what I thought,” Iwaizumi muttered.

Hinata’s eyes were darting back and forth between the two men throughout that whole exchange, and Kageyama’s brow furrowed at the excited glint shining in them. What was that idiot so happy about? Kageyama decided he would ask the other boy about it later.

“Honestly, though,” Oikawa continued, a pout on his face, “Tobio stopped talking to us for a while. I was so surprised when he reached out to me, but then all my hopes of him missing his dear upperclassmen were dashed when he said he was just reaching out for a friend.”

“Be honest, you weren’t that hopeful,” Kageyama interjected, causing Iwaizumi to grin. Knowing Oikawa, he was probably more hopeful that Kageyama was reaching out to inform him that something disastrous had befallen him.

“I can’t believe you would say that to my face,” Oikawa said with a mock gasp. He dramatically placed his hand over his heart and sent Kageyama what was probably supposed to be a pitiful look.

Kageyama couldn’t help but roll his eyes. His response elicited a laugh from Hinata who exclaimed, “Ooh, Kageyama has sass!”

Kageyama grimaced and ducked his head in embarrassment as Oikawa and Iwaizumi laughed along with Hinata.

“Tobio has lots of attitude once you get to know him,” Oikawa said, patting Kageyama on the shoulder as he spoke.

Hinata, for some unknown reason, seemed to love that statement. “Awesome! I love people like that! You’re so cool, Kageyama!”

“Um, thanks…” Kageyama said, slightly confused about why Hinata was saying that. For most of his life, people tended to like extroverts more than introverts. Hinata was weird.

“No problem,” Hinata said with a grin. Then he turned back to Oikawa and said, “You said Iwaizumi is a geography major, but what about you? What do you study?”

“I am a fashion major,” Oikawa answered with a flourish. “Fashion design to be specific.”

“Oh my god. That is so freaking cool!” Hinata exclaimed.

Oikawa grinned. “I know.” He turned to Kageyama and announced, “This guy was supposed to be my model, or whatever you want to call it. I considered using Iwa, but then I remembered that my face is too pretty to be bruised so I changed my mind to Tobio.”

“Ooh, you’re a model too, Kageyama?” Hinata gushed. “That’s amazing!”

Kageyama flushed for what felt like the 100th time that day. “I’m not a model. Oikawa said I was _supposed_ to be, but I was too awkward for it to work out.”

“Yes, that is the unfortunate truth.” Oikawa sighed a very dramatic sigh. “It was quite disappointing if I’m being honest. Kageyama has such a nice face, you know?”

Hinata looked over at Kageyama and examined him. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably under his stare for a few seconds before Hinata looked away and nodded. “You’re right. His face is very nice.”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Kageyama choked out, his face burning up.

“You guys are going to kill the poor guy,” Iwaizumi agreed, gesturing to Kageyama’s red face.

“Alright,” Oikawa laughed. “Tobio gets embarrassed too easily.”

“I do not!” Kageyama cringed at the volume of his voice before saying in a lower tone, “You just say a lot of embarrassing things.”

Oikawa opened his mouth, probably to go on with teasing Kageyama, but was unable to speak due to Hinata suddenly jumping up and squealing in excitement. Kageyama furrowed his brows and glanced over to Hinata, slightly worried about his sudden excitement.

“What just happened?” Iwaizumi asked, voicing Kageyama’s exact thoughts.

Hinata turned his grinning face to the group. “I just got _the best_ news of my life!”

“Which is…?” Iwaizumi prompted. 

“I’ll tell you later! Right now I have to go, sorry,” Hinata said, getting up from his seat. “Kageyama, make a group chat for us. Bye!”

Kageyama watched Hinata bound away with severe confusion. He didn’t have long to ponder over it, however, as Oikawa turned to him and said, “Well, you heard him. Make a group chat.”

“Oh, uh, ok.” Kageyama fumbled with his phone for a second before sending a singular text to the three other people. “Done.”

“Then I guess me and Iwa can leave now,” Oikawa concluded, rising to his feet. “See you later, I suppose.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.”

Iwaizumi patted Kageyama’s shoulder. “It was nice to talk to you again. Even if Oikawa doesn’t see you later, _I_ definitely will.”

“That part about me was unnecessary.”

“And? I said it anyway.”

“ _Why_ , though?”

As the two walked off, bickering, Kageyama slumped down in his seat with a heavy sigh. He glanced at his phone and saw that, somehow, he already had some missed messages from the group chat.

…

**_*Hinata Shouyou changed group name to coffee shop gang*_ **

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_hey guys!!! srry i left so suddenly earlier today!!! this is hinata btw :D_

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Its fine. This is Oikawa_

  
  


**_From: Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

_iwaizumi_

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_kk thx!!_

  
  


**_From: Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

_so are you going to tell us what the great news was_

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_oh my friend just arrived in town! i havent seen him in forever so i was rlly excited to go meet him_

  
  


**_From: Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

_makes sense_

_whos this friend of yours_

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_idk if u know him but his name is kozume kenma. hes going to start coming to our college and hes a geography major too!! hes rlly smart_

  
  


**_From: Iwaizumi Hajime_ **

_oh another geography major_

_cool maybe you can introduce me to him_

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_id love to! kageyama too?_

  
  


**_From: Kageyama Tobio_ **

_Hi. If you want then you can introduce me._

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_Its a simple yes or no Tobio_

  
  


**_From: Kageyama Tobio_ **

_Yes? Or no. Whichever you prefer._

  
  


**_From: Oikawa Tooru_ **

_*sigh* Theres no hope for this one_

  
  


**_From: Hinata Shouyou_ **

_ill introduce u!! i think u two would get along great :D_

  
  


**_From: Kageyama Tobio_ **

_Ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, kenma will probably show up in the next chapter so thats fun. i hope you guys enjoyed the interaction between oikawa, iwaizumi, kageyama, and hinata! it was a lot of fun to write :D


End file.
